


Na falta de um encontro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Silly, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney não tinha um encontro, John também não, mas isso não explicava porque John estava agindo tão estranhamente perto dele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na falta de um encontro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When lacking a Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016228) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Um pouco tarde, pois é, eu sei. Tarde é a minha especialidade, mas isso foi só uma ideia que tive no final da tarde, e acabei demorando a ter tempo de poder escrever.

Rodney odiava quem quer que tivesse tido a ideia de ‘celebrar feriados e datas culturalmente significantes’. Não só tinha que lidar com um número absurdo de eventos, e tinha dificuldades de se lembra qual dos seus cientistas celebrava o que, mas agora tinha que lidar com o Dia de São Valentim. E pior, não só uma vez ou duas, mas três vezes por ano se contasse eventos similares. Odiava esse dia; se estivesse namorando, era uma chance para foder tudo e acabar solteiro de novo, mas se estava solteiro, tinha que lidar com todos os casais felizes a sua volta. Na verdade tinha tentado demitir os únicos três brasileiros membros da expedição para cortar esse número para dois, mas Woolsey vetou a ideia a considerando uma forma de discriminação. Ele definitivamente tentaria de novo antes de junho.

Quando viu John entrando no seu laboratório, sabia que seu dia estava prestes a piorar. A última coisa que precisava era John o provocando sobre a sua solteirice.

“Então, McKay, tem planos para essa noite?” John perguntou apoiando seu quadril na mesa de Rodney.

Rodney o encarou. “Você sabe que não, então por que você não me diz logo com quem planeja sair e vai embora daqui?” Sabia que estava sendo injusto, John nunca o forçou a escutar sobre nenhum de seus encontros, se é que ele tinha encontros; para alguém que flertava com todas as mulheres que conheciam em missões, não parecia ter uma vida romântica significativa em Atlantis.

“Ei, sensível. Na verdade estava pensando em ficar no quarto e assistir a um filme. Quer vir junto? Consegui Galaxy Quest na última transmissão de dados.”

Isso pegou Rodney de surpresa. “Não conseguiu um encontro?”

“Ninguém que eu quisesse,” John respondeu dando de ombros. “Então, prefere ver um bom filme ou ficar trabalhando aqui a noite inteira?”

John estava certo, era um bom filme, e ter qualquer tipo de plano o distrairia da data. “Tudo bem, você pode vir me buscar quando quiser ver.” Se ele não podia se lembrar de parar de trabalhar quando tinha um encontro de verdade, tinha certeza de que ia se esquecer agora.

“Vou pegar comida para a gente, podemos comer no meu quarto, longe de todos os casais.”

“Boa ideia.” O almoço já tinha sido ruim o bastante, e eles faziam esse tipo de coisa com frequência o bastante para John saber o que pegar para ele.

“Te vejo mais tarde então,” ele disse se ajeitando para sair.

Se Rodney não estivesse tão concentrado em seu ódio pela data, poderia ter pensado que havia algo de estranho com o comportamento de John, mas como estava, só estava grato por não ter uma refeição patética sozinho.

\---

O que era estranho, ele percebeu, era que John estava bonito. Não que sempre não parecesse bonito, mesmo quando estavam voltando de uma missão precisando desesperadamente de um banho, o que era irritante. Mas estava usando jeans justas e uma camisa para fora delas com dois botões desabotoados, o que ainda podia ser considerado casual, mas não era como normalmente se vestia quando viam filmes. Quando ele o viu, Rodney tinha certeza de que John ia dizer para ele que precisava cancelar porque conseguiu um encontro de verdade. Não que já tivesse feito isso antes, mas também, normalmente usava jeans frouxas e camiseta nas noites de filmes.

“Pronto?” John perguntou antes que ele tivesse a chance de questionar as roupas.

Se John não ia comentar nada, Rodney também não. “Claro, só me deixa iniciar essa simulação, quero deixar rodando durante a noite.”

Agora que suas suspeitas se iniciaram, notou que John estava agindo estranhamente. Mantendo espaço demais entre eles enquanto caminhavam, quase distante na conversa, agindo embaraçado sem nenhum motivo aparente.

O jantar era MREs, o que levantou outro alerta vermelho. Rodney as adorava, é claro, especialmente aquelas que vinham com café, mas John não as comia se tivesse qualquer alternativa. “MREs?” Rodney perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

“O que você fez com a equipe da cozinha?” John perguntou ao invés de responder. “Porque os pratos principais de hoje são galinha com limão e leitão com limão.”

Rodney pensou sobre como acidentalmente cortou a energia da cozinha naquela manhã e então teve de desmontar metade dos equipamentos para fazer tudo funcionar de novo, o que aconteceu perigosamente perto do rush do almoço. “Nada. Provavelmente deveria escrever uma reclamação para o Woolsey.”

“Não se preocupe, falei com eles, e amanhã o menu volta ao normal. Ao menos MREs são sua favorita, certo?”

“Sim, mas por que você não pegou alguma outra coisa para você?”

John pareceu envergonhado, e parou por um breve momento, antes de dizer, “E ouvir você reclamar sobre como não pode nem olhar para citros sem morrer?”

Rodney achou que tinha alguma coisa sobre aquela história que não se encaixava, mas não podia saber exatamente o que, então ao invés disso escolheu um dos pacotes e foi para o sofá.

“Já que só estamos nós dois, você não preferiria assistir na cama? É mais confortável.”

Rodney achava que a cama de John era horrível, mas certamente era melhor do que o sofá, e, de novo, era algo que já tinham feito algumas vezes antes. “Tudo bem, mas preciso te dizer que o seu colchão é horrível.”

“Talvez você possa me ajudar a escolher um novo? Os pedidos estão abertos até a próxima semana.”

Tinha algo definitivamente estranho sobre esse pedido, mas Rodney não conseguia descobrir exatamente o quê. “Você é um homem adulto e nem sabe que colchão comprar?”

“Peguei gelatina azul de sobremesa para nós,” John disse, procurando por uma desculpa para mudar de assunto.

Eles assistiram ao filme sem incidentes, e apesar de Rodney ter a impressão de que John estava se movendo para mais perto dele, descartou-a como sendo causada pela cama pequena. Foi só quando John ofereceu para Rodney a sua própria porção de gelatina azul que a estranheza atingiu níveis críticos.

“Tudo bem, o que está acontecendo aqui?” Rodney finalmente perguntou quando John se ofereceu para lhe fazer café de verdade.

“Não sei do que você está falando,” John disse, mas com uma expressão culpada.

“Essas roupas? Um filme que eu não poderia me recusar de ver? Minha comida favorita que na verdade você odeia? Minha sobremesa favorita? Me dar a sua sobremesa? _Café_? Eu peguei alguma doença alienígena que vai me matar em uma semana e você quer me confortar antes de me dar a notícia?”

John esfregou a nuca. “O quê? Não, sem doenças alienígenas, te prometo.”

“Então o quê? Porque você está agindo quase como se...” Então entendeu. “Oh.”

John fez uma careta. “Foi uma ideia idiota, esquece.”

“Você não podia comer comida normal para o caso da gente se beijar porque isso é um encontro. Um encontro do Dia de São Valentim.”

“Já disse para esquecer. Foi tudo ideia de Teyla mesmo. Bem, a maior parte. Você pode ir embora agora e podemos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu,” John disse na defensiva.

Rodney queria rir, porque essas coisas eram esquisitas e específicas demais para Teyla sugerir, e nunca pensou que John seria romântico do seu próprio modo, mas temia que isso fosse mandar a mensagem errada. “Parece um desperdício, agora que você passou tanto trabalho.”

“O quê?”

Rodney se inclinou e o beijou de leve. “Apesar de que preciso dizer que gosto de saber antes que estou tento um encontro. Não teria usado meu uniforme.”

John precisou de um minuto para entender, e então sorriu. “O que posso fazer para compensar essa falta?”

Rodney o puxou para outro beijo. “Tenho certeza de que podemos pensar em alguma coisa.”


End file.
